Why
by To Destination
Summary: Fujisempai why did you leave me for Eijisempai when he was with Oishisempai.  Warning: Yaoi and Fuji will be the bad guy, and Eiji will to.  RyomaxOishi oneshot


A whole new story people. This time the pairing will be Oishi/Ryoma. I don't even know why I'm posting this its different.

Disclaimer I do not own the prince of tennis or the characters I only use them for my entertainment.

Summary: Fuji-sempai why did you leave me for Eiji-sempai when he was with Oishi-sempai. Warning: Yaoi and Fuji will be the bad guy, and Eiji will to. A

I'm going to rate this M just in case.

Why 

When I first started dating Fuji-sempai after he stalked me for months. During those months he Snuck in my room and molested me, and made me writhe in pain. Before he asked me to be his boyfriend he raped me, and in the end I said yes out of fear. He also made me feel like nobody could love me except him, which is how I feel now. After he made me cry he would always comfort me, in a way good cop, bad cop thing. Even a few months after I got with him he still torments me, making me suffer, and beg. He even hurt me when other people touched me or flirted with me. After one occasion monkey king asked me to play a match he told Atobe no. Then took me to his house and carved in F.S., since he felt the need to claim possession of me. After the months went by I slowly started to crave his touch and need him since no one could love me.

Then one day he told me he was leaving me after he had his fun. When his fun was over I had a broken arm, bruises and a trail of blood down my thigh. So then he told me 'no one wanted me, and that I was just a 'slut'. After that he kicked me out of the house and I saw Eiji-sempai walking up to the house and smirked at me as my tears fell.

Then it hit me Eiji was with Oishi, so Oishi got left behind. Since I didn't want to go home I started walking to the ice cream shop where I saw Oishi sitting there crying. This was after I went to the hospital to get my arm fixed. When he saw me he came over to me and freaked out at my appearance(bruises, broken arm, etc.). So he bought me ice cream and took me to his room and helped me clean up.

When we arrived he saw dried blood on my thigh he realized it was coming from a private area above. He then asked me what happened and I told him Fuji dumped me. He then realized we were both rejected when Eiji and Fuji got together. Then that's when he asked me what happened to my body. The conversation went a little like this:

"What happened to you?"

"Fuji-sempai did."

"Did he do this to you after he dumped you?"

"He did it before he dumped me."

"Is this the first time something like this happened?"

"No, he did something like this before we were together and when we were together."

"What? But Eiji just drifted when we were together, nothing like this."

"Fuji is a sadistic person, he loves to see people in physical pain, and mental pain."

"What did he say to you?

"I'm a slut, a masochist, and nobody could ever love me except him."

"Ryoma you know that is a lie, right?"

"I don't know what to believe any more."

"Well it is a lie, and do you know what I love you, I've always have."

"…don't do this to me, not now."

"Ryoma why am I the one who is always saving you from Eiji's choking hugs, and have you ever noticed how Eiji's hugs were always a bit harmful?"

"You mean he did it on purpose?"

"Yes at first I though it was because he wanted attention, but then I realized he was jealous. After that I realized I always saved you from him because I care deeply for you."

Once he said that he embraced me in a tight hug, and kissed me. After that I showed him my leg where Fuji put his initials at, and he panicked. Then hugged me even more, and promised to protect me. At first I hesitated but agreed to date him, and even felt I could grow to love him and forget Fuji for good.

That night I stayed at Oishi's house in his arms. When I woke up the next morning I said it, the reason why I tolerated Eiji-sempai was so I could see Oishi-sempai more. So when he looked at me and hugged him and said I love you. With Oishi I didn't have to suffer I could be happy. In the end I realized everything happens for a reason, if it wasn't for Eiji and Fuji getting together I would have never been this happy.

The end

I hope you like my depressing Oishi/Ryoma love story. Read and review if you like I just had to get this out of the way, and could somebody tell me if I get the rating for this right. I hope its not to bad...


End file.
